El Festival de Bon Odori
by thelostcrux
Summary: Basado en los capítulos del Agosto Infinito. Haruhi se entera de que se va a celebrar un festival de Bon Odori, y avisa a los demás para ir todos juntos. Una vez allí, Kyon y Yuki acaban solos y tienen una extraña conversación. Kyon, ¿qué te está pasando?


Este es mi primer Fic, y nunca pensé que fuera a ser de Haruhi Suzumiya, ¡pero aquí estoy! Está basado en los capítulos del Agosto Infinito. Cuando vi la escena del festival en el anime, en seguida se me ocurrió la idea de hacer una historia como esta. Espero que os haga pasar un buen rato.

Para evitar confusiones, el fic está narrado en tercera persona. Lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos de Kyon (señalo esto porque a veces lo especificaré, a veces no).

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>El Festival de Bon Odori.<strong>

Era Agosto. En todo Japón hacía un calor insoportable, que invitaba a quedarse en casa haciendo el vago, y con el aire acondicionado encendido. Eso mismo hacían Kyon y su hermana: tumbados en el sofá, veían con desgana un partido de béisbol en la tele, sin importarles demasiado ni prestándole mucha atención.

"_Brrr brrr!"_

- Kyon, está sonando tú móvil –dijo la niña mientras se comía un helado.

- Sí, sí, ya voy… -. De mala gana, estiró el brazo. Tenía cierta idea de quién podía ser.

- ¡Kyoooon! – lo sabía. Haruhi. Haruhi Suzumiya. Se preguntó qué estaría planeando. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba completamente seguro de que fastidiaría sus planes de no hacer nada.- ¡Eh! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Kyon! ¡Koizumi-kun se ha enterado de que esta noche habrá un festival de Bon Odori en la ciudad! ¡No nos lo podemos perder! Ya he avisado a los demás. Quedamos a las seis frente a la estación. ¡No tardes!

- Esp… - Pero ya había colgado. La maldijo para sus adentros. Haruhi siempre se comportaba así. Jamás daba pie a una respuesta, daba por sentado que lo que ella decía se haría, y nadie pondría queja alguna. Kyon sí tenía quejas pero, aun así, siempre había aceptado los planes de Haruhi, con más o menos entusiasmo. Y aun no sabía por qué.

Después de esa llamada, Kyon volvió a su cómoda postura en el sofá, y al aburrido partido de beisbol, esperando a que llegara el momento de salir. Justo entonces recordó que podría haber hecho algo de los deberes para el instituto. _"Oh, bueno, qué más da. Quién sabe: puede que se cree un bucle espacio-temporal y este verano no se acabe nunca. Tsk. No caerá esa breva.", _pensó.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a la estación, ya estaban todos esperándole: Haruhi, Nagato, Asahina y Koizumi. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba, pero siempre llegaba el último.<p>

- ¡Kyon, llegas tarde!

- ¡Pero si son las seis menos diez, eso no es llegar tarde! –_Esta tía me saca de quicio_.

- Yo acabo de llegar, Kyon-kun, no te preocupes… -_"Oh, ¡Asahina-san! Ella siempre tan dulce y mona.._."

- Llegas el último, así que llegas tarde. ¡Hoy nos invitarás a cenar! –La sonrisa burlona de Haruhi hacía llorar a los bolsillos de Kyon.- ¡Vamos! ¡Yuki, Mikuru-chan, tenemos que hacer algo primero!

Cabe decir que todo el entusiasmo de Haruhi no era para nada contagioso. Kyon observó a todo el grupo: Asahina parecía un poco asustada, quizá porque esperaba que Haruhi le hiciera alguna trastada, para variar; Koizumi estaba sonriente, pero… es que él siempre sonríe. Y Nagato tenía el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre. _"Me pregunto qué estará pensando de todo esto. ¿Le gustarán los festivales a un alien? ¿Y las bolitas de pulpo? ¿Hará trampa y utilizará sus poderes para ganar premios en los puestos? ¿Y qué hago yo pensando en estas cosas?"_

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Haruhi les había llevado hasta una tienda de yukatas femeninas. Una vez dentro, arrastró a Asahina y Nagato por toda la tienda, eligiendo yukatas tanto para ella misma como para las otras dos chicas. Después, las empujó hasta los probadores y allí estuvieron durante lo que fue casi una hora. Mientras tanto, Kyon y Koizumi esperaban en un rincón, apenas sin hablar, aguantando las miradas de las señoras que pululaban por la tienda.

Fue Koizumi quien rompió el silencio:

- Suzumiya está muy animada hoy, ¿no crees? –empezó el chico.

- Demasiado para mi gusto…

- Pero eso es bueno, no tendremos que preocuparnos por aislamientos y otros fenómenos provocados por su aburrimiento. Al menos de momento, podremos estar tranquilos.

- ¿Este festival ha sido idea tuya? –dijo Kyon- No sabía que fuera a celebrarse uno hoy. Seguro que ha sido cosa de tus amigos.

- Bueno, la verdad es que algo sí que han hecho… pero mejor que un festival aparezca de la nada a que ocurran otro tipo de cosas… anormales, ¿no? –Koizumi sonreía tranquilo.

Antes de que Kyon pudiera contestarle, las tres chicas se plantaron delante de ellos. Haruhi había elegido una yukata de color rojo con siluetas de grandes flores blancas, mientras que a Asahina le había elegido una en color blanco, con sakuras bordadas en distintos tonos de rosa. Y la de Nagato… la de Nagato, era preciosa. Era de color beige, con algunos detalles en rojo, como ramas de árboles en flor, y el obi también en rojo. Kyon se quedó mirándola un buen rato. Siempre le había parecido una chica mona, con gafas y sin ellas, pero hoy estaba simplemente preciosa. Tanto Koizumi como Haruhi se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Kyon.

- ¿Qué? ¿Os gustan? ¡Decid algo! –el grito de Haruhi sacó a Kyon de su aturdimiento.

- Estáis geniales, las tres. Buen trabajo, Suzumiya. –fue Koizumi quien respondió. "_Siempre tan galán..."_, pensó Kyon.

- ¡Pues claro que estamos geniales! ¡Los he elegido yo! ¿Habéis visto qué bien le queda a Mikuru? –Agarró a Asahina por la espalda y empezó a sobarla, para horror de la pobre chica, que se había puesto colorada. Koizumi apartó la mirada con disimulo y Kyon recordó que debía guardar en un lugar seguro cierta carpeta que había creado en cierto ordenador de cierta sala de cierto club… con ciertas fotos.

Una vez finalizadas las compras, salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia el festival. Haruhi iba muy emocionada por el camino y no paraba de preguntarle a Asahina a qué puestecitos quería ir. Kyon, por su parte, observaba a Nagato. No parecía especialmente alegre, aunque, pensándolo bien, ella no era una chica (o un alien) muy expresiva.

_Me gustaría saber qué está pensando ahora. ¿Le gustará la yukata? ¿Qué querrá hacer en el festival? ¿Está contenta, triste, o simplemente aburrida?_

Kyon sacudió la cabeza. Desde hacía relativamente poco tiempo, sus pensamientos giraban a menudo en torno a su amiga Yuki. Y no sabía por qué. Simplemente, cuando menos se lo esperaba, ella estaba en su cabeza.

_La verdad es que me preocupo por ella. Debe de ser eso. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sola, y hace un gran esfuerzo por mantenernos vivos y que el mundo no se vaya a pique. Y nunca se queja. Nunca dice nada, si algo le gusta o si odia tal cosa. Nada. Es eso, ¿verdad?_

Eso debía ser.

* * *

><p>Por fin llegaron al festival. Ya era de noche, y los farolillos de los puestos brillaban con una cálida luz anaranjada. Ya había bastante gente, sobre todo familias con niños pequeños, que correteaban de aquí para allá pidiéndoles a sus padres que fueran a tal o cual puestecito.<p>

- ¡Vamos, Mikuru! –dijo Haruhi, estirando del brazo a su amiga- ¡Antes me has dicho que querías ir a coger pececillos! Vamos allá, ¡seguro que te gano! –y allá se fueron, en busca del puesto correspondiente.

- Yo creo que iré a por algo de comer –dijo Koizumi, dirigiéndose a Kyon- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Vienes tú también?

Pero Kyon estaba atento a Nagato. La chica se había quedado parada, a poca distancia de ellos, frente a un puesto de máscaras.

- Ahora iré –le respondió a Koizumi-. Ahora no tengo mucha hambre.

Cuando su amigo se fue, él se dirigió hacia Nagato:

- ¡Hey, Nagato! –el aspecto serio de la chica le intimidaba a veces. Nunca sabía qué decirle exactamente, ya que no sabía qué respuesta esperar de ella. Nagato se mantuvo callada-. ¿Te gusta alguna máscara?

El puesto en el que estaban vendía todo tipo de máscaras: de animales, de robots, de aliens, de personajes de series famosas, y otras muchas más. Nagato estaba frente a ellas, analizándolas una a una.

- Si quieres alguna, te la puedo comp…

- No hace falta –su respuesta fue tan rápida y seca que dejó al chico al chico a cuadros-. Esa –le dijo al vendedor, mientras señalaba una máscara que parecía un alien, de color gris azulado, con grandes ojos rojos.

"_Muy apropiada."_, pensó Kyon.

- Son 800 yenes –Nagato iba a pagar, pero Kyon se adelantó y la pagó por ella. La chica no supo qué hacer, así que guardó el monedero, cogió la máscara y se la puso en la cabeza, a un lado, de modo que pudiera ver bien. Después comenzó a andar, y Kyon la siguió.

- Perdona que no te hiciera caso… -empezó Kyon torpemente-. Pero espero que no te importe que te la pagara yo.

- Te dije que no hacía falta –le contestó ella sin pararse, ni mirarle. No estaba enfada (o eso creía Kyon), era simplemente su habitual inexpresividad.

- Lo sé, pero… tenía ganas de hacerte un regalo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé… porque somos amigos. Y, no sé, por… ¡Por salvarme la vida! Eso es, sí.

- No es necesario. Es mi trabajo.

- Ya, pero aun así… -No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy extraño en esos momentos.

Habían llegado a un lugar apartado, alejado del gentío y donde no había puestos. Nagato se sentó en un banco de piedra que había debajo de unos árboles, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, miró a Kyon directamente a los ojos:

- Dime.

- Kyon se quedó extrañado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te diga qué?

- Quieres decirme algo. Hazlo.

- Yo… no tengo nada que decir.

- Bien –y ya está. Se quedó callada, mirando fijamente las casetas y farolillos del festival. Kyon se sintió aun más incómodo. Entonces, la chica hizo amago de levantarse.

- ¡Espera! –Nagato fijó de nuevo sus ojos en él. Volvió a acomodarse en el banco, al que se subió de repente, recién salido de los arbustos, un gato pardo. Se acercó a la chica, la olisqueó y se acurrucó a su lado. La chica le acarició al cabeza.

- Dime.

- Esto… Nagato… ¿Cómo te va todo, eh? –los nervios pudieron con él. No sabía qué decirle, ni cómo hacerlo. Se rascó la nuca mientras miraba al gato, que estaba tan a gusto ronroneando mientras Yuki le rascaba.

- …

- Bien, ¿eh? Pues… nada, me alegro mucho. _-¿Qué narices estoy haciendo?_

Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio.

- Kyon-kun –dijo la chica de repente-, voy a desaparecer pronto.

- ¿Qué? –la cara de Kyon era todo un poema.

- Esta misma noche, desapareceré. Mis datos pasarán a formar parte de otro ente que se encargará del asunto de Haruhi Suzumiya.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Otro ente? ¿Qué, por qué…?

- Ya no hago falta –dijo ella mientras se levantaba. El gato bostezó.

- Pero… -la chica empezó a caminar- yo… ¡no quiero que te vayas!

Yuki se detuvo, y lentamente giró para mirar al chico, que se había quedado muy quieto, con sus mejillas al rojo vivo, y respirando rápido, como si le hubiese costado un esfuerzo monumental decir lo que había dicho.

- ¿Por qué? –dijo ella, sin apenas mover los labios, con su habitual serenidad.

- ¿Por qué? Pues… porque… ¡porque no sales de mi cabeza, por eso! No sé qué me pasa, no sé qué has hecho, o qué he hecho yo pero… no te vayas –en un repentino impulso, la cogió de la mano. Yuki miró a los ojos al chico, y luego sus manos, que sujetaban la suya con calidez. Después sonrió.

"_Está… ¿sonriendo? No entiendo nada. ¿Qué está pasando?"_

- Soy un alien –dijo la chica.

- Eso ya lo sé, ¿a… a qué viene eso ahora?

- Estás enamorado de un alien.

Entonces Kyon sí que se quedó sorprendido. Él no había dicho nada de eso. ¿Por qué decía ella una cosa así, entonces? _"Eres idiota _–se dijo a sí mismo-. _Ella sabe mejor que tú mismo lo que sientes. ¿Qué te pasa, tío? ¡Despierta ya y dile algo!"_

- Tienes razón –Yuki volvió a sonreír-. ¿Qué te va a pasar, Nagato? ¿Los demás lo saben? ¿Saben que te vas? ¿Y qué pasa con Haruhi? ¡A ella le parecerá muy sospechoso! ¡Puede destruir el mundo buscándote! ¿Habéis pensado en eso?

Yuki se desprendió suavemente de su agarre, y le miró a los ojos. Entonces hizo algo que dejó a Kyon aun más petrificado de lo que estaba. Se puso de puntillas y le dio al chico un suave beso en la mejilla. Kyon la miró sorprendido, y entonces ella volvió a hablar:

- Gracias por todo lo que me has dicho, Kyon-kun. Yo solo quería decirte que… no voy a desaparecer –dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios (y aun así, la más grande que Kyon le había visto nunca)-. Pero sabía que diciendo eso, acabarías expresando lo que sientes. Gracias de nuevo.

Y así, sin más, dejó al chico en su sitio, y corrió hacia los puestos. El gato pardo, curiosamente, la siguió.

Kyon se quedó ahí unos minutos, intentando asimilar su conversación con Yuki. No le entraba en la cabeza cómo esa "chica" le había engañado para que confesara lo que sentía. Es decir, era Yuki: No Haruhi, ni siquiera Mikuru. Yuki. Jamás lo habría imaginado. Caminó con paso lento entre las casetas, mirando al suelo, esquivando al gentío como podía. Entonces, escuchó la voz de Haruhi, que lo llamaba. Miró hacia donde estaba sentada: allí estaban todos, incluida Yuki, y junto a ella, el gato. Fue a sentarse con ellos.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le gritó Haruhi-. ¡Mira! ¡Mikuru y yo hemos pescado estos peces de colores! ¿A que son geniales? También hemos comprado algo de comer. ¿Quieres unas bolitas de pulpo? –y le ofreció la bandeja. Kyon aceptó y se cogió unas cuantas.

Mientras se las comía, miró disimuladamente a Yuki, que tenía su máscara de alien entre las manos, y no dejaba de mirarla. Entonces se giró hacia él, y le dedicó otra pequeña (muy pequeña) sonrisa. Fue un gesto fugaz, porque al segundo ya estaba de nuevo centrada en su máscara. Mientras se la ponía, esta vez tapándole la cara, Kyon aun fue capaz de ver cómo las mejillas de la chica se habían puesto rojas. Él también sonrió.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Se aceptan sugerencias y críticas, cualquier cosa con tal de mejorar :)<p>

¡Gracias por leerme!

**thelostcrux**


End file.
